Hunters
by Kina-san
Summary: After almost geting run over, Harry goes missing. Only to come back with new friends and why is Sirius hading his identity from Harry. After book 5.


Hunters

'I don't have anything to live for,' he thought as he walked down the sidewalk. 'It's my entire fault his dead. What if I just disappear? After all I'm just a burden to every one. Every one would be better of if I just dead.' He walked into the street without even noticing, a car was coming his way. The rain and his own thoughts mad it imposable to hear the car. The car was getting closer and closer, by the time he looked up it was too late to do anything. Fear could be seen in his eye. All of a sudden someone grabbed him and tuck him out of danger.

The car stop, a woman got out to see what had to the boy, but he wasn't there. No one was there.  
He was flying no he was jumping from house to house so fast he couldn't tell were he was. He really didn't care. 'Maybe I'm dieing' he thought. "It's not your time jet Harry Potter," someone said. Harry was losing consciences that he didn't notice the voice was in his head.

He was in an unfamiliar room. There was music coming from the door. Music and laughter were heard. The door opened and a girl around his age walked in she was sinning. She was around 5'5 and had short heard. She was light skin and had freckles.

Someday I start off dragging my feet.  
Someday I want to fly.  
Someday it all makes sense to me.  
Someday I just don't want to know why.

She saw him looking at her. She smiled and kept sing, but this time she stared to dace.

CHORUS: Hey, hey-I'm not giving up, no. I'm going to stand up and shout it.  
No way-I'm not slaking off or backing out or Cracking up with doubt.  
I'm working it out.

Sometimes I'm just surround by friends.  
Sometimes we've never met.  
Sometimes I pray for something I need.  
But hey, you never know what you're goanna get.

Harry couldn't help but smiled at how well she sang and how that song remained him about his life. What had happened last night?

"Were am I," he asked.

"First interdictions my name is Kina Calderon. I'm the last the Calderon," the girl said.

"My name is Harry Potter. I'm the last of the Potters. Now can you tell me were I am?"

"You're in…" the girl started.

"You're safe," interrupted a voice from the door. It was a boy around the same age as Harry. He was tall, short hear. He was also had light skin. By the way he looked you might think he was a movie star. "I'm afraid that all we can say, for now."

"Harry this is Chris Lindsey. He was the one that saved you."

"Thanks," said Harry.

"Don't worry about it," said Chris waving his thanks away. "Why don't you get something to eat? Then we'll take you to see Haru and Sora they'll explain everything."

"Sour," Harry answer getting out of bed.

"You might want to write to the people that were watching you. They might be worry," said Kina. "At least write to say that they don't need to worry for now."

"How do you know that I was being watch?" Harry Asked

"Haru and the Sora will explain," said Chris with a smile.

"Any trace of him?" Asked a very desperate mad-eye-moody.

"No, not a single trace of him," said Tonks as she sat down at the table. Were all the weasleys and Hermione were sited. "Don't worry mad-eye. Maybe Remus found something."

At that moment the kitchen door opened and Remus walked in. When everyone turned to see him he just shocked his head. "This is all my fault if only I had done my job none of this would be happening," said mad-eye as he seat down next to Tonks and Remus.

"Just what happened exactly," asked Mrs. Weasley?

"I've told you already,' said mad-eye now getting mad. "He was out walking when he stopped in the middle of a street. A car was coming. So I tried to move, but I couldn't. When the car was about to hit him someone or something grabbed him. A woman got out of the car and started to look around. She might have not seen anything because she got in her car and drove off. When she left I was able to move agene." There was a small pause of silence.

"And there was no trace of Harry?" Bill asked.

"NO!" Shouted mad-eye as he smashed his fist on the table. At that moment a falcon come through the fire place and dropped a letter on the table. "That's Harry's' hand writhing," said Ron and Hermione at the same time. Mr. Weasley reached for the letter and started reading it. It mustn't have been that long because he started reading it out loud after a few seconds.

To any one from the order,

I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm not really sour were I am, but I can say I'm safe. Tell Dumbuldor to stop looking for me. According to Kina no one will be able to fine this place. I'll write as soon as I fine out more.

Harry

P.S. can someone go get my things from Pivet Drive?

"Kina! How's Kina!" said Hermione. "And what does he mean by DON'T WORRY!"

"What do we do now," asked Ron before anyone could answer Hermione.

"We do as he wishes," came Dumbuldors voice from the door. He head up a hand to stopeveryone from talking. "We will do as he wishes for now. We will wait for his next letter, and then we will decide what to do from there."

(Hope you injoy. Please review.)


End file.
